


Red Velvet

by TheGreatWeissShark



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Romance, past Coco/Weiss relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatWeissShark/pseuds/TheGreatWeissShark
Summary: Weiss is in for a sweet treat this Valentines Day.





	Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etheriell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriell/gifts).



> This story is a one-shot set in the Colour Blind universe. Reading the main story is recommended but not necessary. It can be viewed as a standalone.
> 
> Depending on how this story does on AO3, I'll begin considering the option of cross-posting my other works.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11373632/1/Colour-Blind

 

When Weiss woke up this morning, she expected to see her lover fast asleep beside her not an empty bed. She patted Ruby's side to see if it was still warm but was sad to find it was colder than Atlas on a midsummer's day.

"Where…?" she sleepily mumbled, her eyes still adjusting to the light. She patted the bed again hoping it would miraculously summon Ruby back to her side, but when no such miracle occurred, Weiss let out a quiet grumble and sat up.

She cracked her back and rotated her left shoulder carefully, mindful of the tightness she felt beneath her skin. And while she stretched, Weiss checked the room for any clues that could lead her to Ruby's whereabouts. Everything was where it was last night except for her clothes which were left folded neatly on her vanity. She was grateful Ruby had the foresight to care about her expensive clothing, but a few wrinkles on her shirt would've been a cheap price to pay in exchange for Ruby's warmth.

Weiss began to worry when she couldn't find any traces of Ruby left in the room. The younger woman was a whirlwind of activity, it was so unlike her to leave nothing behind, not even on accident.

"She's probably in the kitchen getting a snack," Weiss told herself optimistically.

Satisfied with her sound logic, Weiss fell back into bed to doze for a couple more minutes—or she would have if Ruby hadn't flung the door open so hard it banged against the wall.

"Ruby, what the hell?!" Weiss screamed as she bolted upright, her hand holding the blanket up to her chest in a death grip.

"S-Sorry!" Ruby yelped, closing the door  _carefully_  behind her. She was carrying what appeared to be a breakfast tray with a single "cupcake" on it.

Weiss only assumed it was a cupcake though. She didn't have her glasses or contacts in so everything was a bit of a blur.

"Seriously, my bad," Ruby continued with her head hung low.

"It's fine, just be careful next time, and what the hell is that?" Weiss squinted at the strange white mound balanced on top of the "cupcake" and immediately blanched when she realized it was frosting.

A series of thoughts ran through Weiss' head, several of which were all begging Weiss not to eat the cupcake even if Ruby did her famous pout.

Ruby's face lit up as she brought the frosted monstrosity over to Weiss, taking big steps to cross the room faster. When she reached Weiss' bedside, she presented it to her with a big grin, proudly exclaiming, "Happy Valentine's Day, Weiss!"

The frosting wobbled on its axis and drooped.

"Thank you. But, Ruby, I thought we agreed not to do anything special today?" Weiss said in a sudden panic. Her eyes were focused on the danger literally looming over her blanket and thanked the gods Ruby decided to bring it on a tray and not by hand.

"Yeah, we did," Ruby said, setting the tray down on Weiss' lap, "but it's kind of my first Valentine's day with someone I actually want to spend it with. Plus, I didn't technically buy you anything so I didn't break the rules. Though, you do still get a present with your cupcake, but only because I like you."

"Oh, Ruby…" Weiss said, smiling at the thoughtful consideration.

"I'm sorry it's not super pretty like the ones you're used to, but I tried really, really,  _really_ hard!"

Weiss tentatively picked the cupcake up and gave it a careful look. It really wasn't much to look at. The wrapper was a solid red, wrinkled by inexperienced hands, but the glaring issue here was there was so much frosting Weiss couldn't find the actual cake underneath it. Ruby had coated the whole thing with frosting and piled it on so high, Weiss felt like she was holding onto a soft ice-cream cone; however, with that being said, it was so intrinsically Ruby that Weiss couldn't truly find any fault with it. The cupcake was perfect in its own strange way. Though, if Weiss were to be perfectly honest, it was the clever use of sprinkles and decorative candy to mimic her likeness that really made her heart melt.

"Ruby… I… I don't know what to say," Weiss said in awe. The cupcake was a labour of love, and Weiss was deeply honoured to receive it.

"You really don't have to say anything," Ruby said with a faint blush dusting her cheeks. She rubbed the back of her head bashfully making Weiss smile even wider. "Like I said, I know it's not super pretty, and I overdid it with the frosting, but I have a reason for it—I swear! Also, believe me when I say this, but that is the only one that turned out decent."

Weiss gave Ruby a knowing look. "Used the wrong tip?"

"Yeah… the first one exploded when I squeezed. The second looked a lot like dog poo, and the third…" Ruby had a far-off look on her face, "may it rest in peace."

"How bad is the kitchen?"

The life immediately snapped back into Ruby's eyes. "You'll be pleased to know that the kitchen is sparkling!" she stated proudly.

"Really?"

"Yup!" Ruby beamed. "Not a speck of dirt anywhere."

"Here's hoping. But, hey, it's not my mess so I won't be the one dealing with Coco when she gets home," Weiss said with a smile as she made a show of herself slowly peeling back the wrapper. Ruby gulped and Weiss knew she had her girlfriend's full attention.

"That's okay," Ruby murmured in a daze, her eyes glued to Weiss' long fingers and the delicate way she pulled down the wrapper. "She already threatened to fillet me if I made a mess."

"Red velvet?" Weiss asked when she saw the red cake hidden beneath the mountain of frosting.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded. "I, uh, asked Coco what your favourite cupcake was… I actually spent a whole day with both her  _and_  Yang practising."

Weiss nearly dropped her treat. She couldn't believe her ears; Ruby had to be lying because there was no way she would willingly spend a whole day with Coco, not even if Yang was involved.

"Come again?" Weiss blurted out, utterly dumbfounded.

"I wouldn't mind after you finish your  _V_ -Day snack," Ruby replied, seductively waggling her eyebrows.

"Ugh, you horny brat," Weiss grumbled but couldn't resist the urge to smile.

"Hey, you said it! And can you really blame me?" Ruby said as she climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Weiss. "You make taking your socks off look sexy."

"Thank… you?"

"No problem, cupcake," Ruby grinned. She slung an arm around Weiss' bare shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I love you."

Rolling her eyes again, Weiss leaned into Ruby's side and repeated the sentiment, "I love you too."

They shared a brief kiss and Weiss quickly learned what became of cupcake number three. At least Ruby learned her lesson about trying her food before serving it to others. And from what Weiss could taste off of Ruby's tongue, she was in for a real treat.

When they separated, Weiss turned her attention back to her cupcake and turned it around, hoping to find a spot where the frosting wasn't so dense. She was… on an endless loop.

"You can take it all off," Ruby said, holding out the plate she carried the cupcake on. The double-entendre, however, fell flat because Weiss was still naked.

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, like I told you, I have  _plans_  for it later."

A blush crept onto Weiss cheeks when she caught on to what Ruby was hinting at. Food in the bedroom was normally out of question, but Ruby did have a valid argument. This was their first Valentine's Day together and Ruby was a cheesy romantic at heart. Weiss should have known Ruby wanted to celebrate with her even if it was just a silly corporate holiday.

"I can't wait to find out what you have in store for me then," Weiss said with a smile, playing along. She took the plate and scraped as much of the frosting off as possible before handing it back.

"Hope you like it, babe."

Weiss took a small bite and was pleasantly surprised by how delicious it was. It was soft and moist with a hint of chocolate, sweet but not too sweet, and the cream cheese frosting was simply to die for. Weiss was in heaven and Ruby was to thank for it.

"I take it its good?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Delicious," Weiss gushed. She licked her lips clean and gave Ruby a well-earned kiss. "Thank you."

"Hehe, no problem. I'm glad you like it. There's more in the kitchen if you want 'em."

"Oh, I definitely do," Weiss said, putting the cupcake down. "But this doesn't taste like Coco's cupcakes. What's your secret?"

"I'd say 'love,' but Coco put a lot of effort into making this recipe…"

Weiss looked at the half eaten cupcake with a sad smile. "It was our daughter's favourite treat."

"Yeah… she, uh, told me that too…" Ruby awkwardly confessed.

"But you did something different to it and I want to know."

Ruby pursed her lips together and shrugged. "I followed her recipe for the most part, but I took a few liberties here and there with Yang's help. I also cut down on the sugar by a lot so there's that."

"Huh… fascinating."

"There's also something else," Ruby said as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a slip of folded paper and showed it to Weiss. "Coco said she used to write you little letters on Valentine's Day with ten things she loved about you… normally I'd tell her to go to hell and mind her own business, but when she asked me to continue the tradition… well, I thought about how happy it must've made you in the past so I figured I'd give it a try."

"Ruby…"

"So here I go! 'Ten things I love about you,' a love letter by Ruby Rose!" Ruby exclaimed as she dramatically flipped the paper open and shook it straight. "Ahem. Dear Weiss, hi, happy Valentine's Day. This is probably going to sound super cheesy because I'm going to be reading this all out loud—wow, I really need to start proofreading my love letters. How the hell did I misspell Valentine's day? Er, where was I?"

"'Reading this all out loud,' "Weiss repeated with a soft chuckle, amused by Ruby's candidness.

"Right!" Ruby grinned. "The first thing I love about you is the way your hair smells after you shower, or really any time at all because you always smell super pretty. The second thing I love about you is how mature you are. I know you're going to say it's because you had responsibilities and yaddi-yaddi-ya, and that I'll grow up at my own pace, but watching you be an adult is super sexy."

"Oh God, Ruby, what the hell?!" Weiss exclaimed, unable to hold back her laughter.

"Third thing I love about you is how effortlessly sexy you are," Ruby continued in a husky tone. "The way you tuck your hair behind your ear, or the way you bite your lip when you read something important—this is why I'm reading the letter, by the way. If I let you read it and you did the thing, I don't think we'd get far down the list at all."

"You are ridiculous!"

"Fourth! I love how willing you are to go with my crazy plans. Other girlfriend's would blow a fuse if their significant did half the crap I do… not including the bedroom stuff… heh."

"I appreciate how  _forthcoming_  you are about admitting that."

"Pfft," Ruby snorted. "Fifth… five? Cinq! Your puns. You're so creative with them! But sometimes I worry about how much time you spend coming up with 'em."

"It's a talent," Weiss smiled. "Plus, I enjoy that little laugh you do whenever I spring one on you out of the blue."

"You're doing this on purpose now," Ruby grumbled. "Y'know, one of these days, you're going to have to tell me why Coco keeps calling you 'Blue.' It's not like we call her 'Brown' or something."

"It's really not that special," Weiss said. "She calls me 'Blue' because I… I… uh, huh? I don't remember."

"Number six!" Ruby cut in with a loud exuberant shout. "I love the way you kiss me. I was never really into the whole kissing thing before you. Just thinking about swapping spit with someone kinda grosses me out, and I hate how close I'd have to be to do it, but with you I don't feel any of that. Instead, I feel alive. Everything gets all tingly, and I never want to stop… I-I feel whole when you kiss me… I guess it's because you're the missing piece I needed to feel complete."

"Ruby…"

"Seven! I love the way you say my name."

"And I love saying it," Weiss said.

"Eight… I-I love how I can see my whole future with you," Ruby said, blushing a deep crimson. "We haven't been together all that long, but I can see us being together next year and the year after that and the year after that until we're old and—I guess you're already technically grey, but you get my point."

"I do," Weiss said, touching Ruby's arm. "I never thought I'd ever fall in love again. I had given Coco so much of myself that I didn't think I had anything left to give when you came into my life, but I'm glad I was wrong."

Ruby smiled and nuzzled Weiss' nose with hers, stealing a little kiss when she had the chance. "Nine," she whispered, stealing another freely given kiss, "I love how strong you are."

"I'm not… I'm not strong at all," Weiss said with downturned eyes.

Ruby shook her head. "You're wrong about that. You are so strong, Weiss. Anyone else would've crumbled under the pressure, but you persevered and became more than what you believed you could be."

"Ruby…"

"I love you, Weiss. Nothing is going to change that."

"What's number ten?" Weiss asked softly.

"The tenth thing I love about you…" Ruby said, letting her words trail off with a confident smirk as she pushed the tray away and climbed on top of Weiss, "… is the way you look at me just before we make love."

Weiss returned the lustful smirk and asked, "Does this mean you're my present?"

"Well, I'm here and fully wrapped up aren't I?" Ruby replied, taking Weiss' hands and placing them on her hips. She struggled to keep her eyes locked on to Weiss' now that she had nothing to hide behind. "I did quite the number on you last night, Professor. You should see yourself in the mirror because, wow, I did not hold back."

"You usually don't when you're on top, but I don't mind. Turtlenecks are in this season anyway," Weiss chuckled, blushing at the use of her title. "So am I a beautiful mosaic, or do I look like I slept with a vampire?"

"Baby, you are a masterpiece," Ruby said as she leaned in for a kiss. Weiss met her the rest of the way and kissed Ruby soundly, her deft hands doing away with Ruby's belt and the button keeping her pants clasped together. "Someone's eager to get started."

"I already undressed you once," Weiss growled as she tossed Ruby's shirt aside. "I shouldn't have to do it again the morning after."

"But where's the fun in that?" Ruby's bra was next and it too joined Weiss' pile over the bed. "Aw, it took me five minutes to find that this morning!"

"Don't care," Weiss said as she attacked Ruby's vulnerable neck with hungry kisses that left her craving for more. "I love you, Ruby."

"Mm, I Love you too," Ruby moaned, "but slow down. We have plenty of time."

"We'll see about that."

Weiss returned to her assault on Ruby's neck and carefully nipped away until she elicited a response. When Weiss hit the right spot, Ruby let out a surprised gasp, her thighs tightening around Weiss' waist as the mix of pain and pleasure coursed throughout her body.

Smiling at the reaction, Weiss pulled back and blew on her target, cooling the saliva she left behind. Ruby shuddered and ground her body against Weiss', but left her neck exposed for more kisses. Weiss readily complied and returned to her target.

Ruby pathetically whimpered in Weiss' ear as her lover teased her by ghosting her hands over her back. The kisses on her neck were delightful but Ruby needed more than that and she wanted it now.

With a bit of help from Weiss, Ruby got rid of both her pants and the blanket. She took a moment to admire Weiss' body before settling in on top of her for a kiss.

Weiss didn't relinquish control often so Ruby savoured every opportunity when she did.

"Weiss," Ruby whispered.

"Hm?"

Ruby reached for the frosting without breaking eye contact and scooped a small dollop up with her fingers. "Do you trust me?" she asked, showing Weiss her hand.

"I do."

* * *

 

"Ruby?" Weiss whispered to her dozing lover. She was stroking Ruby's hair softly, making sure to go at a nice slow pace in case she was truly asleep.

"Mm?" Ruby hummed in response, her breath tickling Weiss' skin.

"After the faculty meeting today, let's go out on a date. Anywhere you want, my treat."

Ruby lifted head up from her comfortable spot on Weiss' chest and slowly blinked. "M'kay," she said sleepily, "but what happened to not celebrating?"

"I changed my mind," Weiss answered with a smile, still stroking Ruby's hair. "There's no harm in having a little fun today."

"We had a lot of fun already," Ruby said, laying her head back down. "You plus cupcake frosting might just be my new favourite food."

Weiss shook her head and sighed. "I can't believe I let you do that."

"And you'll let me do it again because you love me."

"Ugh, you spoiled brat."

"Your spoiled brat," Ruby grinned. She wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist and moved up for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Weiss replied. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ruby."

 


End file.
